


Sleep

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Party, Waking Up, drank too much blood, vampire!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is woken up by his girlfriend in the early "morning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Kaito let out a yawn and blinked awake. He scrunched his eyes to get a better look at the clock on the stand next to his bed. _Ugh, only 4:30. Sun's not set yet…_ He was just about to roll over and go back to go back to sleep when the door opened. He didn't bother looking up, already able to tell who it was, instead choosing to bury himself deeper under the covers.

"Time to wake up, Kuroba-kun. We need to be at Kudo-kun's house by six, and I know you have yet to eat," a cold, feminine voice stated. Kaito just grumbled a bit before going deeper into the mess of sheets. The voice sighed before the covers were yanked off the brunet. Then, the blinds were pulled to let some sunlight into the room before Kaito could find anything to get between him and the window. He rose from the bed and quickly dove into the shadows that still lingered in the room, waiting for the blinds to be replaced.

Relief finally came as the blinds were once again secure and Kaito's eyes adjusted from the near blinding light.

"What was that for, Shiho!" the poor teen demanded, glaring at his girlfriend from behind the desk. She just stared at him with her arms crossed. Her simple black sleeping gown rested gently on her shoulders, making Kaito partially want to slip it off, though the previous incident made sure that was a very small part.

"You wouldn't get, and we need to get ready. Hurry up and get dressed. We leave in half an hour," Shiho ordered. She turned to leave the room, but was instead pulled up against a well defined chest. She leaned back into the chest and rested her hands on the arms that were now on her shoulders.

"Good morning, Shiho," Kaito whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. The blonde smiled softly and turned to kiss the boy on the lips. Kaito smiled and rested his head on his arms. They stayed here for several minutes, just being comfortable being close to the other. If only Kaito's stomach did not have to remind them of how empty it was.

"Go ahead," Shiho sighed, tilting her to give him better access. Kaito muttered a quick apology before leaning in. He spotted the best spot and slid his teeth into her skin. He then retracted them so as to let the blood flow freely into his mouth before it clotted up. He licked away the remaining blood after it stopped flowing as freely before kissing the area. Kaito would have loved to continue to stand there, with her in his arms, but he could tell her legs were about to give out. Apparently he took too much, again.

Kaito gently reached down and picked his girlfriend up, carrying her to the bed. He put her down with her legs slightly elevated. "I'll go get you some food, okay?" he said, smiling apologetically at her, noting her paler skin and quick breathing. He walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. There, he made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, using some left over whole grain bread they had, and poured some orange juice. When all that was done, he decided he might want to call Ran to make sure that, should they be absent, they wouldn't be too worried.

"Moshi moshi?" a voice asked over the phone.

"Ah, Ran-chan?" Kaito answered.

"Ah, Kaito-kun! How are you doing? How's Miyano-chan?" Ran questioned over the phone. Sure, they were probably going to see each other soon, but that didn't mean they couldn't exchange pleasantries over the phone.

"We're fine. But, hey, listen. Shiho isn't feeling too good, and we might not be able to make it to the party tonight…"

"You drank too much of her blood, didn't you?"

"Haha, got caught, didn't I?" Kaito asked, scratching his cheek. That girl was seriously getting to be as good as her boyfriend.

"It's okay, Shinichi had a bad habit of moving things to shield him when we were kids," Ran stated, recalling her childhood with the young detective. "I can't even count the number of times we had to first cover for him, and then repay the damage!"

"Haha, that sounds like Shin-chan, alright!" Kaito laughed at his cousin's antics. They both were rather special, even for their kind. Shinichi had always been able to move things without touching them, and Kaito was able to make almost anything out of thin air. He just needed smoke to cover it up, and blood to be fresh.

"Well, I'll let everyone know that you two won't be able to come tonight. I'm sure Shinichi and Hattori-kun can stop Hakuba-kun from coming after you with a cross."

"Haha, that'd be appreciated. I seriously don't know why he thinks that'll work, especially after how many times he's tried."

"Sometimes, guys are just persistent."

"That we are, that we are. Well, I better go give Shiho her food," Kaito stated.

"Alright, Kaito-kun. Take care! Say hi to Miyano-chan for me, okay?" Ran said.

"Will do," Kaito said before hanging up and grabbing the food. He made his way back up to the room where he left Shiho. She was still resting on the bed, and looked very tired, with maybe a touch of annoyance.

"I take it you called Mouri-san and explained that we wouldn't be able to come?" she asked, sitting up slowly and then leaning against the headboard.

"Sorry, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to let you go like this," Kaito explained, handing her the plate with the sandwich on it. She stared at him, as if analyzing it like it were one of her experiments. "On the bright side, it means you don't have to put up with Tantei-san and Tantei-han," he added on at the end, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

"I guess you're right about that," she agreed, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. She ate in silence, watching Kaito as he poofed things into existence before sending back from which they came. A while after she had finished, Shiho let Kaito sit next to her on the bed, stating that she was cold and he was a good heat source. There, Kaito continued his act, occasionally glancing over at the blonde to make sure she was alright.

Nearly half an hour after Kaito brought up the food, Shiho's breath had slowed considerably, and she was resting heavily on Kaito's side. He looked over at her and saw, indeed, she was fast asleep. He smiled gently and moved her so that they could both rest comfortably on the bed, tucked under the covers, with her in his arms.

"Good night, Shiho," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before slipping off to sleep, holding her close to his body, breathing in her calming scent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was due to someone daring me to do a Shiho|HaibaraxKaito ship. I did it, like 5 months after the initial dare.


End file.
